


Family Trip

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aquariums, Beaches, Being Lost, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Lost Bucky Barnes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: The Avengers decided that it's time to take a break from saving the world and go on a vacation. Unexpected things happen and everybody is left with lots of feelings of different kinds.





	Family Trip

Y/N is sound asleep. Her dream is one of the best she ever had. Steve and Bucky are back to their adult self’s and drag her back into town for some shopping. They have planned a whole date for the three of them, which includes the aquarium, a fancy restaurant, shopping and in the afternoon the observatory, to watch the stars together. She wishes for that for a long time now, but she knows that this will probably never happen, at least not with the three of them. She knows that Bucky and Steve love each other and that they, secretly, so nobody outside of the Avengers gets suspicious, are a couple. She just gives herself in to Bucky’s charm as she’s rudely torn from her sleep. “Mommy! Wake up! Today is the day!” Bucky’s excited voice urges its way through her sleep fogged mind. She cracks an eye open and sees a full bundle of energy on top of her. She makes quick work of him by wrapping her arms around the boy and dragging him with her, as she rolls to her side. She wraps him tightly against her chest while he tries to wriggle his way out of her arms. “Mommy, no. Wake up. We have to pack.” Y/N glances at her alarm clock on the bedside table. The green numbers show that it’s barely after six in the morning. “We have another two hours before we even get close to the need to pack. So, go to sleep with Mommy.” She mumbles in the messy hair on top of Bucky’s head and closes her eyes again to fall right back to sleep. Bucky whines a last time, and then he goes still and wraps his little arms around her and snuggles deeper into her embrace. “But I want to pack.” She can feel him pout and chuckles. “We make a deal. You sleep with Mommy for the next hour and the first thing we do, right after breakfast, is to pack the stuff you want to bring with you. Sounds good?” Bucky seems to consider the proposal but then finally nods. Y/N makes a pleased sound and gives her child a kiss on top of his still messy and with knots covered hair. Both of them drift off, but then they are dragged out of sleeps arms again. Y/N makes a frustrated sound until she hears what has woke her up this time. She hears crying. “Think Stevie is up, Bucky.” Y/N gazes down at the boy who just snuggles back into the pillow and gets back to sleep almost immediately. “Traitor.”

She gets out of her comfy, warm bed and shuffles into Steve’s and Bucky’s room. Steve is a ball on his mattress, shaking like a leaf in a strong fall wind. His nightshirt is pushed up to his shoulders. “Hey, hey, Stevie. What’s up?” She sits down on Steve’s mattress and lays a comforting hand on his back and draws slow calming circles into his skin. Steve keeps on crying but shuffles a little closer to her thigh. She wraps an arm around him and hoists him into her lap, so that she can lay his head into the crook of her neck. She rocks a little back and forth, but the boy seems just not to calm. “Stevie”, her voice sounds almost like a plea. “Come on, talk to me.”

“Scared”, is the whispered answer.

“Scared? Were you scared when you woke up alone?” The boy nods and presses further into Y/N. “Sweetie. I’m sorry. It’s alright. I’m here and Bucky is in my room. Do you want to join him, hm?” Again, a nod, but he seems not to let go, just in case that Y/N vanishes as soon as he does. “Stevie, you’re too big to be carried.”

“Nooo.” Steve whines as Y/N tries to set him down. She lets out a sigh. “Fine. Just this once.” She looks at the frightened boy then she kisses his blonde hair. “Hey, you know mommy loves you very much, do you? And Bucky, too.” Steve nods barely noticeable. “We would never let something happen to you.” She walks back into her room, swaying the little boy a little while he calms down. He is still crying, so she starts humming to ‘My little sunshine’, which makes Steve stop crying and staring at her in awe. She rarely hums to them, and he really likes it when she does. While humming, a little smile creeps on her face as she sees his face, so she presses her forehead to his. He giggles a little. Y/N lowers herself on her bed and turns back on her side, so that Steve is still pressed against her chest and his back against Bucky’s chest. The brown-haired boy slings his little metal arm around Steve, as if he feels that his little brother is now lying beside him. Steve wriggles and turns, so he can hug Bucky instead of Y/N. She slings her arm around both of them and lies there for a few minutes. She gives both boys a kiss and stands back up. She’s fully awake by now. Steve whines a little but Y/N wraps the blanket tight around both boys. “I make some breakfast. You protect Bucky?”

“Yes.” Steve whispers and his face is so composed and serious that Y/N has to suppress a laugh.

She makes her way into the kitchen, switches on the kettle, pulls out a few cups (an Iron-man cup for Bucky and a cup with little sketched Avengers heads for Steve), puts a teabag in her mug and heats some milk on the stove, to make hot chocolate with for the boys. While she waits for her water and the milk to heat up, she gets some bread out of a shelf and cuts it in tiny cubes for Steve, because he refuses it when it’s a full slice. Then she gets some eggs out of the fridge and stirs them in a pan for Bucky to eat as scrambled eggs with bacon. Steve doesn’t like warm food in the morning. When everything is settled and placed on the kitchen table, she takes a big swing of her super-hot coffee, which leads to a burned tongue and some swearing and walks back into her bedroom to get the boys. She stops in her tracks when she sees them. They’re still tangled in each other, chest to chest. Bucky has wounded himself in a protective manner around Steve, who’s a little smaller as any three-year-old Y/N knows. Steve gives little snores from himself. “Too cute.” She whispers and gets her phone from her bedside table, snaps a few pictures, which she totally sends to every Avenger in her list and puts it back on the table to lay down behind Bucky. Carefully she strokes his long hair out of his face and behind his ear, then she gives him soft kisses on his cheek. “Hey, sweetie. Time to get up.” Bucky stirs but other than that he makes no move to wake up anytime soon. “Heeey, Bucky. Didn’t you want to pack?” She kisses him again and then, rude as he was before, she blows a raspberry there. Steve jerks up at the noise and knocks Bucky flat in the face with his head. “Ow!” Bucky rubs his nose and his eyes start to water. Immediately Steve crawls beside him and pats his head as he sits up. “I’m sorry, Buck. Don’t cry please.” Y/N watches as Steve’s own eyes fill with tears and smiles as she kisses Bucky on the forehead. “C’mere, big boy. That’ll be gone until you’re in the kitchen. Oh, Stevie, don’t cry. It was an accident.” Bucky and Steve sniffle but Bucky nods, and takes Steve’s hand from his head and as they walk back to the kitchen he holds tight on the other boys’ hand. He even helps him up in his highchair.

 

* * *

 

“Y/N! You’re ready? Tony says we’re leaving in ten even if you three are not there.” Nat’s voice calls through the door. Y/N sprints forward and throws it open. “He wouldn’t dare to leave without the boys.” She smiles at Nat. “But luckily we just finished. I only need to change Steve’s diaper and give him the pacifier. Could you take some bags and Bucky down? I just need five minutes.”

“Sure.” Nat shrugs and walks past Y/N grabs two bags in one hand and Bucky in the other one. “Hey Y/N. Do you think they will, you know, stay small the whole time? It’s been ages until they had a holiday as adults and even if I don’t want to admit it, I miss them.” Y/N smiles at her friend. “I hope they drop again. I packed some things just in case, but we’ll have to wait.” Nat nods and walks back out. “So, Bucky, tell me. What’s the best to happen on our holiday?” Y/N can hear how Bucky tells her what he wants to do when they arrive. His excited voice is heard in the whole hall. “Steve? Where is my little monster?”

“Here! Up, up!” Steve comes running, his sheep in his arms. She picks him up and throws him in the air which makes him squeal in delight. “Let’s get you changed.” She walks into Bucky’s and Steve’s bathroom and sets him on the changing table. “Do you remember what we have to do first?” Steve nods energetically, but then stops and frowns. “Pants down and.. and..” Y/N waits but it seems that he doesn’t know what’s next. She smiles at him encouraging. “Right. We take your pants off and you lay down, right?” Steve nods slowly and tries to open his pants. He huffs frustrated but eventually manages. “Very well. So, I take off your diaper and give you a new one. And then we can leave as well.” He nods again and lies down. Y/N takes off the old diaper and cleans him up, then she turns to take a new one out of a package but finds nothing. “Oops, the package is empty. Can you stay here for mommy? I’ll grab a new one, okay?”

“Yes.” The boy grabs his sheep and lets it walk around his belly. “Good boy.” Y/N kisses him and leaves the room. She makes quick work of finding a new package in her own bathroom and walks as fast as she can to not let Steve alone for too long. As she returns, she stops immediately. “Oh my god!” The diaper package falls down and Y/N shields her eyes. “Oh my GOD, Steve!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that would happen.” Y/N can feel how a blush creeps on her face. The sight in front of her was marvelous. As she enters the room there was no little Steve around. Instead, a fully grown up, _naked_ Steve Rogers sits on the changing table, the sheep still pressed to his side. Everything of that man is on full display to watch at. _Everything._ Y/N turns around and takes a deep breath.

“Steve, I know we live together here and I know it’s your floor as much as it is mine, but please. _Please_ , put on some pants.”

“Right, sorry.” Steve hops down from the table and walks quickly away into another bedroom which he uses when he’s an adult. A few minutes later they each grab one of the remaining bags and makes their ways down to where the others are in an awkward silence.

 

* * *

 

It’s midday when they arrive at the island. It is beautiful. The water is as clean as it can be, in a beautiful blue. Y/N can see the fishes swimming and even a turtle is there. Bucky is on her lap, bouncing as he looks out of the window of Tony’s private jet. Steve sits beside her and leans over a little while ruffling Bucky’s hair. “I see. There is someone eager to get into the water.” Bucky slaps his hand away with a pout. “Don’t destroy my hair. Mommy made it.” His little hand stokes his hair back to his little bun Y/N had made him. Steve stares at the boy before his gaze switches to Y/N. One second, she manages to keep from laughing but as she sees Steve’s face she starts laughing. “What? He was never so obsessed with this hair back in the 40s!” Steve cries shocked at her.

“Well, now he is a kid in 2018 Steve. And he loves me. So, don’t touch his hair.” She laughs at him with a playful glare.

“Fine.” Steve raises his hands in surrender, and then he looks at the back of Bucky’s head, a smile on his face. Y/N studies his expression for a moment. “What are you thinking?”

“Just... I didn’t saw him that free and careless in a long time. Since the war back then... Never mind.” He shakes his head and looks at Y/N, instead of Bucky. “I’m just happy that he finally can be free now, as child and as an adult. He deserves it.”

“You, too, Stevie.” Y/N takes Steve’s hand and squeezes it. Steve looks at her and it seems, that for a moment, everything is standing still. “Mommy! Look! A Dolphin.” Then suddenly both of them acknowledge what’s happening and tear their hands apart. Both of them get a blush, that’s full on show for everybody else. Thankfully the others are all occupied with their own conversations. Steve clears his throat and Y/N looks at Bucky with a small, forced smile on her lips. “Yeah, I see them.”

It takes just a few more minutes for the jet to land and half an hour for everyone to get settled in the villa Tony owns. Bucky is excited all the time, bouncing up and down, jumping on the couch and distracting everyone who crosses his way. “Okay, young man. It’s enough. Calm down a bit, and we can go down to the beach in a few minutes.”

“But, Mommy, that’s so long. I want to go now.”

“Bucky. It’s enough. I know you’re excited and that it’s your first vacation, but we need to unpack. So, how about you grab Tony or Bruce and ask them if they are finished and want to go down with you now?” Bucky grumbles, but obligates and shuffles out of the room. Y/N huffs a breath and turns back to put their stuff into the closet. “Y/N?” She lets out a frustrated sigh and rolls her eyes before she turns around to face Steve, who sands in the door frame. “Yes, Steve?”

“Sorry. Am I disrupting?”

“No, I’m nearly finished. What do you want?” Steve scratches his neck with one hand and shuffles into the room. “I was about to ask you if we’re gonna talk about, you know, this morning.” Y/N blushes at the memory of a naked Steve and the awkwardness it brought with it. “Ah, sure. Just, maybe later? I mean, we can talk about it at the beach? Or on the way down there? Bucky’s waiting to go, and he already is so excited and I don’t want to keep him waiting any longer as he already has. It is his first vacation after all, so... Sorry I’m rambling.” She lets her head hang and places a hand on her face. “No, no. It’s okay. I understand that it’s a bit uncomfortable to talk about. And I rather do that before Buck drops again, because we actually have to talk about something with you and it would be awkward otherwise. But later is totally fine by me.” She nods at him and puts away the last of Bucky’s underwear. “Okay, so, want to go down together?”

“Yeah, totally, sure.” Steve nods at her and together they make their way down to the beach that belongs to the Villa. They chatter about a few things until Steve stops in his tracks and holds Y/N back. “What?” She looks back at him, confused but Steve just points at the shore. “Oh god. That’s so cute.” Y/N cooes over the sight. Bucky sits on Tony’s shoulder, who runs up and down on the shore while a furious looking Clint tries to catch them and shoots his water gun at them. But Bucky has the better aim and shoots him directly in the face. His laughter rings all the way to Y/N and Steve. “I love to see him like that.”

“I know what you mean. But, you know, you used to look exactly like that when you drop. You’re carefree, too, and always laughing. I memorize these moments because you two often forget how to laugh when you’re big.” Y/N gaze meets Steve’s. She’s taken aback at the look Steve gives her. He smiles at her and his eyes are filled with adoration. He looks absolutely lovestruck. “Y/N.” He takes her hand in his and lets his fingers brush over her knuckles. “I don’t want it to be awkward between us. But I want to apologize for earlier. I really didn’t know that I would drop then and there. I didn’t intend to.”

“It’s okay, Steve. It happens. Just next time please, get some pants on or warn a woman before she enters.” Y/N stands on the tip of her toes and presses a light kiss on his cheek, and then she runs away from him and lets a totally confused Steve back on the path.

 

* * *

 

The next few days are filled with joy. Y/N, Steve, Sam, Nat, Wanda and Vision are going out to eat ice-cream with Bucky while the rest of the Avengers chill on the beach once more. The days are hot and nobody really is up to do something.

On the third day Steve sees a flyer of a big aquarium and tells Bucky about it. The boy leaves no chance for anybody to back out of the opportunity to go there, so they all make their ways down to the aquarium. The day is filled with laughter and fun. Even Steve lets loose and is top over heels when Bucky drags him to the dolphin-show, along with Y/N. On the end of the day Steve gets him a little dolphin plushie.

On the fourth day Tony decides that it is the perfect day to make a BBQ. Everyone goes shopping just for that, and they settle down on the beach. While Tony and Steve take shifts on the grill the rest of them chills on the beach or plays with Bucky in the water. Y/N finds that this vacation is the best she ever had. It’s fun and Bucky has the time of his life. Hell, even Steve has fun and lets loose of his role as Captain America and is just Steve Rogers, a normal, living, human being. She never thought that everything can crash down in a flash.

 

* * *

 

They all are out souvenir shopping. They have split up in three groups. Nat, Clint and Bruce are going to see if they can find something for Clint’s kids. Wanda, Vision and Sam want to get to know some culinary in the area. That leaves Y/N with Bucky, Steve and, sadly for her, Tony. They aren’t even an hour on the way and Tony manages to get on her nerves. She is annoyed. “And then, when she opens the box, there has to be...”

“Mommy... look.” Bucky grabs her and tries to pull her somewhere. “Bucky, stop pulling.” She lets go of his hand. “Y/N, are you listening?”

“Dear god, Tony. I listened to you for the last forty minutes. Could you do me a favor?”

“Eh. Sure?”

“Mommy...” Bucky whines and tries to pull her hand again. “Wait a second, Bucky. Tony could you, like, shut up for about five second, please?”

“Why?”

“Because, you’re talking nonstop about what you want to bring Pepper, when she joins us. You do realize that she refused to come with us, because she has a few press conferences to attend to, because you choose to take a vacation so short-handed?”

“Yeah, okay, sorry. But it is important, though.”

“But you’re not the only one here, Tony.” Steve scolds.

“Sorry, Capsicle, that I’m interested on what my fiancé would like to have.”

“That you can be, but do it quietly.”

“Thank you.” Y/N sighs and gestures with her hands to Steve, while he just chuckles. Then she turns around, a little smile on her lips. “So, Buck. What did you want to show me?” She looks down to the little boy, only to find him gone. “Bucky?” She looks around but can’t find the brunette. Fear creeps up in her gut. “Bucky? Where are you?” Steve looks around as well. He is bigger than Tony and her, so he can see over the heads of all the surrounding people, but he doesn’t manage to see any sign of the boy. “No, no, no.” Y/N turns in circles in search of his brown hair, the shimmer of the silver arm, anything. “Excuse me.” She stops a passing couple. “Did you see a boy, around four years old, this high? He has long brown hair and wears a blue shirt with the Iron Man head on it.” But the couple shakes their heads and apologizes to her. “That can't be happening right now.”

“Bucky?!” Tony screams but other than the looks of passing people, he gains no answer. “FRIDAY, can you scan the area or something?”

“I’m sorry, boss. There are too many children around to give a final destination of Sergeant Barnes abode.”

“Okay, thank you. Please take every camera in the area to detect him. Tell me if you find him.”

“Steve.” Y/N turns to Steve. Her hands are sweaty and shaking, and she feels on the brink of consciousness. She grabs his arms, and he returns the gesture to steady her. “Steve... He- where- How- What do we do?” She looks at him. She is scared for her so-called son. “What if he’s being kidnapped? What if HYDRA got him? What if-” Her breathing gets more ragged while she panics, and she knows she’s on the edge of hyperventilating. She tries to steady herself but nothing works. The edges of her vision start to get blurry. “Y/N! Please, you need to calm down a bit. I’m sure he’s around here. Tony’s calling Nat and Wanda to get them here as soon as possible. We’ll find him, okay?” She stares at him and nods, but she doesn’t feel any calmer. “Come on, sit down.” He leads her to a chair of a cafe near them and shoves her carefully in it. “Y/N, how about you go home with Steve. We’ll search for him.” Tony walks up to her and crouches down in front of her. Worry clear in his eyes and Y/N does not know if it’s because Bucky is missing or because she just barely prevented a panic attack. Probably both. “But I can’t just abond-“

“Y/N, you’re not abandoning everyone here. But you can’t help him when you’re this agitated. No, listen.” Steve stops her as she tries to argue. “I know you can’t other than be worried. I worry, too. He is my best friend after all, but, doll, we have to think of you too, now and it helps nobody when you run around like this and maybe even collapse. Come home with me, and we figure out what to do then, yes? We keep in touch with the others.” Y/N doesn’t have the energy to argue further, so she just nods, tears finally streaming down her cheeks. As Steve kisses the top of her head and hugs her to her chest, she feels like her heart is ripped out of her chest and everything is feeling numb.

 

* * *

 

Y/N sits on the table, elbows on the top, forehead against her interlaced fists. Her red, puffy eyes are closed, and she tries to keep from crying. She can hear Steve walking up and down behind her, talking in a hushed voice with Nat on the phone. It’s four hours ago that Bucky got lost and nobody has found him. Y/N sighs and sniffs as she grabs Bucky’s bear; he has lost it. Her hand drives over the soft fur. Then a hand lies on her shoulder. Steve crouches down beside her and lays his free hand on top of hers on the bear. “Y/N...” His voice is filled with worry and sadness. She knows that Steve hates to see her so sad, and she knows that he hates it as well, when she blames herself for everything that happens. But today she can’t other than blame herself, because she knows it is her fault. “It’s not your fault, Y/N.”

“Did they find him?”

“No”, he hesitates before he speaks again. “Not yet, but they will.”

“If they didn't, then it damn well means it is my fault, Steve.” She looks up and stares him in the eyes. “I- I just had to hold his hand. I should have listened to him. Instead, I was too focused on being annoyed.”

“He got on my nerves, too, Y/N. It could have happened to everyone of us.”

“But it happened to me!” Y/N stands up and shakes Steve’s hands from hers. She turns, so she can face him again and gestures furiously with her hands. “I’m his Mom! It’s my responsibility to watch over him when he’s a child and I… failed. I’m the worst. I- I can’t anymore, Steve.” She breaks down and tears gather in her eyes again. “When- If something’s happens to him, I can never forgive myself.” Steve stands up as well and watches as silent tears roll down her cheeks. “Nothing’s going to happen, because we will find him. Come here.” He reaches out to hug her, and she just falls into his embrace, sobbing. “I want him back, Steve. Bring him back to me. To us, please.”

“I will. We will, Y/N. I promise. Now come on. Lay down a little.” Steve goes to one of the sofas next to the panorama windows. He sits down, still with Y/N in his embrace. “Y/N, you need to rest a little. I stay as long as you want.” She just nods at him and as she lies down on the sofa, Steve tries to stand up again, but she reaches for his hand. “C-can you- lay down with me. Just for a bit. It- it helps to keep calm.”

“Sure thing, doll.” He smiles at her and kisses her temple while he lies down in front of her and hugs her again, front to front. She notices that he copied Bucky’s form of endearment but can’t focus on it just now. Too many thoughts run through her head. “Everything’s gonna be fine.” Y/N borrows her face in his chest. A warm feeling mixes with the blur of feeling numb and just for the littlest moment she thinks that this could be a good aspect after all. She closes her eyes and focuses on Steve’s hand that rubs up and down on her back. She doesn’t even register that she falls asleep in his arms.

 

* * *

 

A while later she feels someone gently shaking her shoulders. “Y/N. Hey, sweetheart. Wake up.”

“No.” She groans before everything comes rushing back to her. Immediately she’s sitting. “Which time is it? Did they find him?” Steve looks down at her and lays one hand on her cheek, thumb stroking softly. “It’s just a little after four. You slept for about an hour. And yeah, they found him. They come back now. Should be here in a few minutes.”

“Thank god.” She claps her hands over her mouth as relief washes over her. Then she grabs Steve by his neck and presses a kiss on his mouth before she hugs him. At first, he’s stunned, but then he wraps his arms around her. “What was that for?”

“I- Please. Don’t talk about it. I’m sorry.” Steve chuckles at her and he knows that she just realized what she did and is getting red. “I’m not.”

“What do you mean?” She breaks the hug and leans back a little to watch his face and he is just about to answer her as the doors fly open. “MOMMY!” Bucky runs up to her, face and eyes red from crying. “Bucky.” She hugs him tight to her chest as he starts sobbing. Y/N kisses his head. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees everybody enter and Steve, who slowly gets up. Before he even gets on one knee, Y/N grabs his hand again and pulls him in on the hug. Even Bucky doesn’t hesitate and wraps his little metal arm around Steve’s neck, still crying in relief. It takes about half an hour before they break the hug and Bucky falls asleep in Y/N’s lap. Nat explains to Y/N and Steve that Bucky wanted to look into a shop about astronomy and went there on his own. As he came out again everybody was gone, so he decided that he searches for them and got lost again. They found him in a park about a mile away from where they lost him. He was crying on a bench and as he saw Nat, he rushed to her and refused to let go of her until they were right in front of the villa. Y/N can’t remember a night in which she slept even better than in this night, Bucky cuddled to her chest and Steve, after some encouraging word and pleading, at her back.

 

* * *

 

The moment Y/N realizes that she’s going to wake up she fells warm. She doesn’t know what it is but it’s the most comfortable feeling she had in a long time, so she snuggles into the warmth of the body in front of her. Then she feels a strong arm tightens around her middle and another body shuffling into her back, which is funny. The body seems to be just as big as the one in front of her, and she is sure that the night before, there was just one of those with her in bed. Slowly she rises her fingers and lets them stroke above the body she’s half lying on by now and is met with the warm skin and little hairs of a broad chest. She opens her eyes and stares. “Morning, doll.”

“Oh my god.” She feels the heat rush to her face as she looks at Bucky’s face. A very, very handsome and grown up Bucky. And very naked. At least the parts she can see. “Please tell me you’re wearing pants.” Bucky huffs a silent laugh. “Yeah, I got dressed as soon as I felt that I doped again.”

“That’s good.” She smiles at him and stares at his grey eyes. At that moment she feels like she could wake up to this sight every morning. It doesn’t even bother her that he was her little boy just a few hours ago, and she doesn’t even bother to explain how the three of them ended up cuddling in her bed. A sleepy sound lets them break their stare contest. Steve grumbles something and snuggles his face closer into Y/N’s neck, which leads to her hair tickling his nose. In result, he wakes with a start as he sneezes. Both, Bucky and Y/N, start laughing at Steve’s confused face. Y/N turns in Bucky’s arms, so she can face Steve. “Good morning to you, too, Steve.” Now it is Steve’s turn to blush while he whispers some inaudible words to them. Then they all are silent for a while, cherishing the comfort of the moment, until Bucky speaks up. “So, are we gonna talk about- this?” He gestures with his hand at the three of them and at the bed. Y/N groans. “I don’t want to. It’s too comfy to face reality. Can we just lay here and pretend that this happens all the time?”

“Or we can, you know, talk about it to actually happen all the time.” Steve smiles shyly at her. “What do you have in mind?” She looks suspiciously at him. “Well, doll. Stevie and I have to tell you something, and we were hoping that you, you know...”

“That I?” She looks back at Bucky. “Yeah well, that you would agree with us.”

“Hell, boys, what are two talking about?” Steve and Bucky change a look and then start to speak at the same time. “We love you.” Y/N stares at Bucky then at Steve. Suddenly she sits up into a tailor’s seat, mouth hanging open in disbelieve. “What?” Steve eyes her anxiously, while Bucky speaks up as he sits up himself. “Doll, we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and you don’t have to give us an answer right now. Hell, we even wanted to make it more romantic before we propose to you.”

“So... You two, as in both of you, love me?”

“Ah... eh... yeah, basically.” Steve says and shuffles back, so he’s probed up at the headboard. “Hmm, well. That’s good, because I kinda love you two, too. And no, I don’t mean as two little whirlwinds that run naked through the halls just to scare poor Bruce half to death.” Y/N chuckles and throws herself on Steve, who hits his head in response. Bucky laughs and lies down beside Steve, draping an arm around them both and kissing Steve’s temple. “See, Stevie. I told you she’s gonna love us back. Who can even resist our charm?”

“Wow, Barnes. Really? I mean you two had plenty of time to practice. I think after a hundred years nobody can top you two now. But you do realize that young girls’ only date fossils to get their hands on their money, do you?” Steve laughs at that and kisses Y/N’s cheek while she smiles at Bucky. “That’s mean, Y/N.”

“No, it’s not. It’s the truth.” Y/N smiles at the pouting Bucky. Then she leans in and kisses his lips before she settles back against Steve’s chest and hugs him. This is the best vacation she ever had.


End file.
